The use of a magnification device is known in the prior art for combination with jars, bottles and other containers, such as medicine bottles: for example U.S. Pat. No. 5,760,975 to DiGiovanni and U.S. application Ser. No. 10/807,411 by Muir; and specimen containers: for example Nature-Watch Bug Viewer and HABA Terra Kids Beaker Magnifier.
Prior art magnifying caps, or cap and bottle assemblies, have failed to integrate magnification means for viewing of the internal contents of the attached container with sealing properties sufficient to provide for stability of the container's contents and durability of the magnifying end cap itself. Relatedly, those containers in the prior art that do include magnifying means, such as U.S. Pat. No. 5,760,975 to DiGiovanni or U.S. Pat. No. 8,844,722 to Wang, fail to direct and apply the forces between the cap and container components to stabilize and secure the magnifying means within the cap to ensure security of the components of the container and cap, or the seal between the cap and container. This results in lack of reliability and durability of the magnifying cap itself and further prevents the designs of the prior art from achieving seals between the cap components or between the cap assembly and container portion sufficient to provide stable storage for the bottle's contents and protection of the contents from the deleterious effects of exposure to outside air, outside liquids, contaminants and the like.
Therefore, a need remains for an improved magnifying bottle assembly with improved sealing capability that provides a magnified view of the contents of a bottle, coupled with improved sealing ability for stable storage of those contents.